I've got better things to do
by Percabeth17
Summary: '"Actually..." Nyssa got up. "...He helped me. My heart feels much better, Isn't that right Will?" Will nodded slowly. Everyonge stared at the once depressed Nyssa, except for Will who was smiling.'


WillxNyssa

I recently read some really good fanfics about this couple, and I thought, they are just too cute. I couldn't get enough of them, and when I read all of them, I wanted to make my own, so here it is. All credits to 'Daughter of Hypnos' who started this ship. Thanks a lot!

Will pov(another boys pov, fudge...)

It was hard for everyone at camp when they heard Leo's death. He was only sixteen when he commited suicide. Apparently, people treated him like a third wheel because of his past and his special ability. The one person that was hurt the most, was Nyssa. Nyssa Didn't care about his past. She never cared about the rumours about him killing Hazel and his mother. She cared about the real Leo. The Leo not many people really knew. Most people knew him as fun, daring, hard-headed, and someone who has a warm heart and a weird sense of humor. That was Pipers first impression of him. But, even she didn't understand the real Leo.

Nyssa, was like a real sister to Leo, not just a half-sister. They had this special bond that no one could obtain. But Nyssa was devastated since the death. She never left the forge. She rarely even talked to Chiron. She wasn't the same. But little did I know, I was the answer. Everyone from the aphrodite cabin decided that was enough. It has been a whole week from the incident, and she hasn't eaten at all. Even her other cabinmates would be able to talk to her. They would come out with either big cuts or a broken arm. No one could get to her. Not even Piper, who was a close friend of both Nyssa and Leo.

Today they had decided it was my turn to try and get to her. Why? They believe I like her. Big whoop, so what if I do? Michael my brother like Zoe, a daughter of Gaea(The last of their kind) It's no big deal if I fall for a daughter of hephaestus, right? Well, no. According to the Aphrodite cabin, because of our dad in runs in our genes that we don't stay in a relationship for long. Yeah right. How do they know that. Oh, i'm getting off topic, nevermind. So according to the 'barbie doll' house, I have to talk to Nyssa.

I walked to Bunker Nine and prayed to all the gods and goddesses I'll live. Wish me luck.

Somehow the door was open, and I entered slowly and cautiously, placing my feet to where if I needed to run away from an angry Nyssa, I'd be prepared.

"Hello?" I said politely

"Mmm..." I suppose that was Nyssa. I turned on the back light, hoping I'd spot her.

"Nyssa...?" I asked.

"What do you want?" She muffled. I spotted her near Leo's work area. I sighed. No wonder. There on the table was Leo's dragon, and his blueprints of everything he was willing to work on. I cautiously sat next to her. She was staring at his things if it brought painful memories. well, it did. I was afraid she was going to punch me or break my arm. I was sitting next to her on Leo's work table! I was shocked that she just remained the same and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I said looking at her directly for the first time in over a week. She was extremely thin and her eyes were completely swollen and red, as if she had been crying for the whole week. Which is possible. It also felt weird seeing her like this. It was the first time she has ever cried since charlie died, Sorry, Beckendorf. It was the first time Nyssa ever got close to someone, but they he died. Ever since then She didn't care about her other siblings. Then when Leo came here and ignored the curse, she decided he was just like Charlie, and she soon became highly attached to him. But now, she was _vulnerable. _She was _detached._ That was the word.

She remained silent. Bad question I guess.

"It's okay, were all down..." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't realize my arm had like magically wrapped around her shoulders. Okay, i'm lying, I wrapped my own arms around her shoulders, happy?

Her shoulders tensed as my arms touched her skin. She soon relaxed them.

"You know, Your the first person who I didn't kill yet?" She asked, trying to smile, But it failed. She sighed.

"it _is_ amazing, how my arms and my internal organs are perfectly fine" I said. She chuckled and leaned her head onto my chest. I really, _really_ wanted to jump for joy. It was the first time a girl actually did that, and it wasn't Kayla! But of course I kept my composure. Sort-of.

"Thanks...for everything, Will." She said. I nodded.

"Your welcome, and thanks for not breaking a bone." I said. She laughed, for the first time, since his death. It was beautiful, I must say so. It was small, but it made mewant to joke and do anything to hear it again. It was addicting. And I liked it.

"You know Will, his death was my fault, not Jason's or Piper's." She said lifting her head torwards my eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness. I couldn't believe she said that.

"It's, It's not your fault, He just didn't feel well..." I said. She smiled.

"That's what the others think. But the truth is I hurt him first, I didn't know he was a fire-user, and when I told him, I hurt him here" She said putting her hard-worked hands to her heart. "That's why he's gone, That's why he...died" She choked on the last word. I squeezed her tighter, hoping she doesn't cry again.

"It's okay, were all sad..." I said. She looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"It's okay, you helped me. You helped heal mine" she said holding her heart if it was her treasure. We smiled, and I held her til she felt a bit better.

~~~Third person pov~~~

"What's taking Will so long?" The sons and daughters of Aphrodite exclaimed standing in front of their cabin.

"Let's just go make sure he's still alive" Said Piper, and her friends Percy, Annabeth, Michael Yew, and the Stoll brothers. The Stolls were up to no good, with there life-long lasting battery powered Camera, and there devilish grins. Because of this, Katie Gardner and her sister Miranda Gardener Decided to accompany the two, who was also, sadly their boyfriends.

The eight half-bloods, walked up to Bunker Nine, and knocked softly, hoping Nyssa wouldn't be coming after them with a chainsaw, or other Potential dangerous and/or deadly weapon. Suprisingly the door was open.

"Hold up!" Said Percy, Annabeth's newly found boyfriend.

"What?" The other seven exclaimed. Suprisingly, Annabeth's voice was the loudest.

"What if it's a trap, and then she captures us, and then destroys us with festus's head and burns us to bits?"Percy rambled.

"Really?" They said. Percy looked offended.

"It was just a thought.." He faltered.

"Whatever, let's go save my brother, before a monster attacks us" Michael Yew, the one who lost a dearest friend, who was a daughter of Gaea said. They stepped inside.

"Will!" Michael exclaimed, seeing his brother in an unmistakable position, that would make any child of Aphrodite scream in delight.

"Ahhhh!" Will exclaimed hearing his brothers voice. He jumped from the table leaving Nyssa sitting.

"I did nothing!" He said putting his arms in a surrender gesture.

"You-You just kissed Her" Piper yelled. The Stolls were awfully busy taking pictures with there treasured camera at Will's embarrased face.

"We told you to talk to her, not make-out with her!" The two Demeter girls exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I-we just did that okay..." The blushing Apollo child said. Michael just shook his head and sighed. It reminded him too much of the one he cared about.

"Actually..." Nyssa got up. "...He helped me. My heart feels much better, Isn't that right Will?" Will nodded slowly.

Everyonge stared at the once depressed Nyssa, except for Will who was smiling.

"Anyways, we've got better things to do then stare at Leo's things, and mope about his death" She said like the incident never happened. She slid her arm around Will's arm and Will gave her a smooch on the cheek and left the forge with his now wonderful girlfriend.

"What just happened?" Piper asked confusingly. Even the Stolls was confused. Nyssa was no longer depressed about her brothers death, she was now enjoying her life with her new best friend.

Who knew the sensitive daughter of Hephaestus could have a close friend that quickly?

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed it, I kinda enjoyed writing this one, A big shout out to my friend who know has an account! Too bad she gotta wait on that time-slot thing, and figure out how to work it. I need to teach her...<p>

Enjoy and Review

~Percabeth17~


End file.
